Titan-SEED Test Crossover
by Giriko-99
Summary: Just a test run. Nothing fancy. After destroying the Fold Weapon in Typhon, BT-7274 and Jack Cooper are dragged in a different dimension and in a different war. They now have a new war to fight and it's time to show the world how a Pilot fights, Militia-style. Leave your thoughts and opinions in the review section. Rated M for language at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Test Chapter 1: False Peace**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello fellow viewers. This is my Titanfall 2/Gundam SEED crossover test chapter.**

 **That's right. This is a test chapter, not a true published chapter so criticism and other helpful tips would be splendid. No flames please. Again, this is an experimental chapter to see how I do in my first attempt at writing.**

 **So without further ado, let's get this experimental chapter on the way.**

 **Legend:**

 **Hello – BT-7274 Speaking.**

 _Hello_ **– Thoughts, or flashback.**

Hello **– Radio communications, news media outlet.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Jack Cooper and BT-7274 and Titanfall 2 belongs to Respawn Entertainment while Gundam SEED belongs to Sunrise and directed by Mitsudo Fukuda.**

* * *

The Cosmic Era. A new era for humanity as the usage of the Anno Domini calendar is no longer in use. An era in which individual countries are united together forming a world power. Such world powers like the Eurasian Federation, the Atlantic Federation, the Orb Union, and others formed within this new era. It is also an era in which humanity has made advancements into space exploration and the creation of space colonies. The Cosmic Era is also a time in which the Coordinator race is born with George Glenn being the first Coordinator born via genetic modification.

Yet despite the advancements made into space and new nations forming, tensions begin to rise. Those who are born without genetic modification, known as Naturals, discriminate against Coordinators. The unease between the two groups of humans escalate making George Glenn propose for a nation where Coordinators do not have to face persecution and fear.

And on C.E. 44, the nation of PLANT is born making it a safe haven for Coordinators to live in without facing discrimination. The Coordinators packed their bags, left Earth, and settled in their new homes.

This, however, did not end the persecutions as many would think. Despite moving in to their new haven, anti-Coordinator sentiments continue to rise. Various terrorist groups, including the infamous extremist group, Blue Cosmos, continue to enact their ways of terror making the relationship between Earth and the PLANTs deteriorate further. To make matters worse, the assassination of George Glenn even made the tensions grow worse.

Then on February 14, C.E. 70 Earth and PLANTs reached a breaking point. Right on this specific Valentine's Day, the day where people express their love to their significant other, nuclear missiles hit the Junius Seven Colony, an agricultural colony, killing about 223,471 civilians in the hourglass home. This nuclear attack is now known as the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, marking the beginning of the infamous Bloody Valentine War with no end in sight.

Which brings us to our present time.

It was another day in the Orb colony of Heliopolis, a place where Coordinators and Naturals live together. This colony provides a safe haven for those trying to live their lives peacefully, not wanting to involve themselves in the war or flee from terrorism.

Yet despite the colony being neutral, the civilians are still wary about the war coming to their doorstep. They fear that one day, this colony will be dragged into the conflict they do not want to participate. Little did the civilians know that conflict is already in their door step.

Right around the gazebo, Kira Yamato is holding a notepad on one hand while furiously typing on the other. While the young man is continuously working hard, the news feed is on reporting about the latest events occurring within Earth and the war.

"We'll now bring you images from the Kaohsiung Front where heavy fighting is taking place. According to the information we are receiving, ZAFT forces have approached within six kilometers of Kaohsiung. The Earth Alliance are keeping a strong defensive position using precise heavy armor and artillery fire but ZAFT reinforcements are pouring in…"

A green and yellow mechanical bird flies down from the sky, landing on the ridge of the young man's laptop. The mechanical bird chirps, tilting its head to the brunette-haired man.

"Birdy?"

The young man looks up from his laptop, a slight breeze ruffling his brown locks. Looking over to the side, he spotted two familiar people approaching him. These two are Miraillia Haw and Tolle Koenig. The young boy greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Tolle, Mir."

Tolle waves at Kira as he approaches over to him in the gazebo

"Yo Kira! So this is where you're hanging out, eh? Professor Kato was looking all over for you."

"Again? This is the third time this week he's asked me to help him out with the algorithms!" Kira sighed a bit. It is no surprise of Professor Kato asking him to help him out due to his amazing computer programming abilities and also to fix the algorithms he messes up which is most of the time.

"Easy there Kira. He asked us to bring you to him immediately so we were looking all over for you. Could it be another project he wanted you to finish up?" Miriallia, slightly sweatdrops at her friend's outburst but pats him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Knowing him, it could very well be another algorithm he messed up. I haven't even finished the assignment he handed me yesterday and it took me an all-nighter to get the first half done!"

Just then, the news feed blared from Kira's laptop making Tolle and Mir come over to his work area to see what is going on.

"Hurry! Don't run that way! It's filled with mines and can detonate the moment you step on it! Get away from there now!" The war reporter yells at some of the frightened bystanders who are running away from the disruptive war zone.

Tolle, Kira and Mir watch the chaotic scenes of war unfold on the Kaohsiung front. ZAFT GINNs descending on the ground in a slow manner, firing their large machine guns at tanks and artillery trucks while in midair. The machine gun rounds shredding through the armor like a knife cutting through butter. They even witness a couple of monoeyed mobile suits stepping on them, destroying the vehicle and the soldiers inside with little to no effort. The GINN then fires another torrent of bullets right at an approaching tank, destroying it with ease.

"Some breaking news on the war huh?" asked Tolle making Kira grimly nod at him as they continue to watch the one-sided battle taking place.

"Yeah on Kaohsiung apparently."

Switching over to get a closer look, the war reporter is giving information about the front.

"Here about seven kilometers of Kaohsiung, the sounds of severe battle continue to echo…"

Tolle is quite surprised to see the news feed about the Battle of Kaohsiung occurring with gunshots and explosions ringing around the feed.

"There was a battle in Kaohsiung!? How come I haven't been informed about this?"

"You and Mir were going on a date when this battle took place." Kira raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Ehe, right. Forgot about that." The brown-haired teen remembered about the date making him scratch his neck in embarrassment.

The purple-eyed teen just sighed at his friend's forgetfulness but nonetheless informed him about the battle that took place last week.

"Anyways, the battle is already over and ZAFT forces have occupied the city, destroying their mass-driver in the process. This battle took a blow to the Earth Forces's morale the moment ZAFT took it out."

"Kaohsiung isn't that far away is it? Will the homeland be alright? Will ZAFT and the Earth Alliance set their sights on Orb next?" Mir adopted a worried expression, wondering if Orb will be dragged into the war. Tolle, without a second thought, reassures his girlfriend that the war will not step into their homeland.

"I wouldn't worry my head over it. Sure Kaohsiung is close but we're a neutral nation. I can't imagine Orb turning into a battlefield anytime soon so we'll be fine."

Miriallia thought about it before agreeing with her boyfriend's assessment on the situation.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess. Still, it's a bit concerning for the war to come to our doorstep."

Kira just stayed silent within the conversation, closing his laptop. It did concern him somewhat about the war reaching to Orb's doorstep but he did not ponder it for long. After all, he has other business to worry about. Once he packed his laptop away, he joined up with Miriallia and Tolle.

"Come on Kira. We can't let Professor Kato wait. You know how he gets if we take our sweet time."

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Kira gets up from his seat joining up with them.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Right at the Heliopolis spaceport, a large brown vessel is approaching the spaceport, slowly entering in before coming to a complete halt. Right in the bridge of the spaceport itself is a young man around his 20s with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The young man is wearing a blue and light blue colored uniform with his ID attached to the right side of the uniform.

This man is no other than the famous Hawk of Endymion, Mu la Flaga. During the Battle of Endymion, Mu is able to take down five ZAFT GINNs with his Moebius Zero without having much trouble which is an incredible feat in and of itself. After the battle ended, he is the only mobile armor pilot left capable of piloting mobile armor.

Accompanying Mu is the captain of the vessel. He is an older man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. The man wears a grey and black uniform with an officer's cap floating off to the side. This is the captain of the

"The ship has safely completed its final mission. You served well as an escort, Lieutenant la Flaga. Thank you for your assistance." The Captain gives his thanks to the man who only waves it off in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't worry about it sir. Just doing my duty though I'm glad we made it here without stirring up any incidents. Though I do have a question, sir. What about the ZAFT vessels within the vicinity?"

"We traced two vessels but I don't think we need to worry about it. Once we're in Heliopolis, they can't fire a single shot." The man assures him in a sure manner. This only makes Mu snort playfully at such a notion.

"Because Heliopolis is a neutral nation and under Orb's protection? What a freaking joke." The captain chuckles at him but brings up a good point.

"True, but thanks to that, we've been able to proceed on with our plans as scheduled. Orb is a nation of Earth after all." One of the test pilots onboard the transport asks the Captain for permission to be dismissed.

"Excuse us sir, may we be excused?"

The Captain nods his head giving them the signal to leave. The five test pilots saluted the captain before leaving the bridge. Mu watched the young pilots leave the bridge before turning his attention back to his superior officer.

"You think those kids are capable piloting those machines on the ground?" The captain looks at him before reassuring the veteran mobile armor pilot that they will be fine.

"For sure. I know they're young and it's rather questionable on trusting these machines to them but they're the top guns selected to pilot the G-Weapons. I'm sure they can handle the pressure. But if you were to pilot one of them, you'll stick out like a sore thumb in the battlefield." Mu chuckles a bit at his point but the captain is right about the

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still I can't help but worry you know?" The captain nods in understanding before telling him to have faith in them.

"Have faith in them Lieutenant la Flaga. Have faith in them."

* * *

Outside of Heliopolis, the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_ are parked right behind a large asteroid. The two ships deployed two dropships which contains the strike force tasked in taking the experimental G-Weapons built by Morgenroete.

Inside the _Vesalius_ , Athrun takes a deep sigh as he tugs on the gloves of his pilot suit. The man is having second thoughts on raiding Heliopolis just for them to steal the prototype mobile suits made by Orb.

To the redcoat elite, it makes no sense as to why a neutral nation, such as Orb, would aid the Earth Alliance in their war against ZAFT. The sheer aspect is just ludicrous but it did garner some suspicion. If Orb wants to accelerate their mobile suit development program, they can quietly do it within the confines of their facilities and nobody would give a damn about them.

Yet why would they violate their neutrality by giving the Earth Forces machines that could very well turn the tide of this war around?

Athrun is lost in his thoughts before Yzak noticed his distressed expression.

"Looking nervous over there Athrun? It's not like you to be stressing yourself in this type of situation."

The young man gives him a sideways glance before closing the locker. Dearka goes over to the two, already geared up and ready to go.

"This mission shouldn't be so hard. Sneaking in to a neutral nation like Heliopolis will be the easiest compared to some of the other missions we've had over the past month. They're not gonna suspect a sneak attack in their wildest dreams." The blonde elite soldier then looks over to Athrun, giving him a taunting grin.

"Don't tell me, the cool, efficient and mighty Athrun Zala is afraid of pacifists? I think the world's coming to an end." Athrun balls his fist, gritting his teeth at the mocking remark but Rusty comes in his defense.

"Cut it out Dearka. That attitude of yours is gonna end up killing you someday. You can't be too cocky about this mission."

"Suit yourself. Cowards can stay behind since you'll probably slow us down on this mission and you can let us pros show you how its done." The blonde elite soldier shrugs his shoulders in a dismissive way. Nicol shakes his head in disappointment at his teammate's remark.

"This is an important mission Dearka. Just because Orb is neutral doesn't mean we can underestimate them. Besides, we may end up facing the strange intruder who stole one of the CGUEs from one of our military bases."

"Nah I don't think we have to worry about that chump. For all we know, he may be dead from one of our squads before landing on Earth. You're truly a worry wart Nicol. Perhaps you need to relax." Dearka dismisses it with a shake of his hand.

Nicol, however, stands firm in his stance and tells him otherwise.

"Still, it's best if we keep our guard up. This could easily turn the tide of this war into the EA's favor and we can't afford to make any mistakes.

"Couldn't have said it better than myself Nicol."

The squad looks over to see Rau le Creuset standing in them, wearing his ZAFT white commander's uniform and his signature white mask covering the upper half of his face. The team stood in attention, offering their salutes to the ZAFT commander.

"At ease men." The man motions them to stand at ease. Disengaging their salutes, the commander looks over each of them in a serious manner.

"This mission is of great importance. Orb is violating their neutrality in this war by providing some mobile suits to the Earth Alliance giving them an edge over us. As such, it's important for us to either capture or destroy these machines before it's too late. Understand?"

Young as they may be, they are quite talented, having graduated around the top ten from the ZAFT Military Academy. This mission will surely be a success and Rau knows the fate of ZAFT is safe in their hands.

"Remember gentlemen. Time is of the essence here. Everybody in ZAFT is counting on you and I have complete faith and confidence that you'll complete this mission without any issues." With that, he salutes to them making them salute back to him.

"Don't worry sir. We won't let you down." said Yzak. Rau gives his nod of confidence to the silver-haired elite soldier.

"Good luck in your endeavors gentlemen. I have high expectations in every one of you."

With that, the man left the locker room, leaving the rest of the le Creuset Team to finish gearing themselves up for the mission. Speaking of which, the masked commander went up to the _Vesalius_ 's bridge to meet up with his second in command, Fredrick Ades. Said man taps his finger on the chair's armrest impatiently while staring at the screen displaying the neutral colony. This mission right now places him on edge. He knows attacking a neutral colony belonging to Orb is not such a great idea. This will only result in painting ZAFT under a bad light and bad publicity is not something you would want to showcase to future volunteers signing up to serve in the army.

His commanding officer, Rau le Creuset, has other plans in store. Rau is seen floating right by his seat, heading straight to a holographic table.

"Don't look so frustrated Ades. You've been tense ever since we departed from PLANT to Heliopolis."

The man turns his seat slightly, looking straight right at Rau.

"Sorry about that Commander le Creuset. I guess it wouldn't be too late if we wait for permission granted by the supreme council!"

Rau disagrees with him, grabbing a picture of a certain prototype mobile suit from the table. He examines the picture for a minute before tossing it right at Ades.

"By then, we'll miss our window as my sixth sense is telling me. If we let things slip by our hand…we will dearly pay for those consequences. Even the tiniest of slip ups can cost us dearly in the end. As such, we have to either snatch or destroy those machines before we lose our momentum in this war for good."

This only deepens the Ades's frown but he does not raise an objection. From the conversations he has with the masked commander, Rau is a stubborn man once he makes up his mind. The man will see to it that the mission is complete no matter what the cost.

Turning back to the main port window of the _Vesalius_ 's bridge, he looks at one of the smaller screens showing the two dropships landing on the surface of the Heliopolis mine with the strike teams exiting the transports.

* * *

The le Creuset Team along with a squad of green coat soldiers wearing pilot uniforms made their way to the entrance sector of Heliopolis. Nicol took his post to the terminal hatch, hacking his way into the system. Five minutes in, the doors opened up with the laser detectors already turned off.

All of them went in, traveling all the way down to the interior dock of the colony. Upon their arrival, they find no terminal workers around the hangar giving them a prime opportunity to rig the place with explosives.

Within the hangar is the Earth Alliance prototype armed ship, the Archangel. Athrun gives them the signal to fan out. Using zero gravity to their advantage, all ZAFT soldiers place the explosives on all angles of the hangars in silence.

Once all the explosives are planted, the team immediately left the hangar to the exit, leading them to the heart of Heliopolis.

"Imagine the look on those so-called 'pacifists'. They wouldn't see this coming." Yzak snidely remarks making Dearka snicker. Nicol, and Rusty stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal while Athrun just frowns but said nothing. There is a single thought that crosses his mind. A flashback in his childhood portraying the image of a young boy with brunette hair smiling at him in a friendly manner.

" _Kira…what do you think of this war between us and the Earth Alliance? This war of madness I signed up to make sure everybody in the PLANTs can live a life without fear and prejudice?_ _Wherever you are, I do hope you're safe._ "

The strike team made their way to the exit, leading them to a cliff which provides an overview of the entire city. The entire strike force stayed put in their spot, waiting for the right time to enact the next stage of their plan.

* * *

Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia entered in the Heliopolis Technical Institute of Engineering heading straight to Professor Kato's lab. After scanning their student IDs, they immediately went inside the lab. Upon entering in the lab, Sai Argyle greeted him.

"Hey Kira. Glad you made it."

Kuzzey Buskirk, on the other hand, shakes his head at him from his desk.

"I thought we were supposed to meet Kira. I didn't expect the whole crew to be here in one piece."

Tolle snorts at him in a playful manner at his friend before marching up to Kuzzey's desk, placing his hands on the table before him.

"And what's that supposed to mean huh, Kuzzey? You got a problem with us being here?" This prompts the blue-haired man to raise his hands in a placating manner.

"Hey I didn't imply that I'm not grateful or anything okay? Just saying, Kira was supposed to be here as Professor Kato instructed. I didn't expect a large company forming around here."

While the two young men continue on with their conversation, Kira looked around the lab to see a person wearing a black newspaper boy hat, a brown coat, khaki pants and brown shoes. Underneath the person's cap is a mop of messy blonde hair. Kira took a glance at the person before heading back to, wanting to know who that person is.

"Hey Kuzzey, who's the person over there?" Kuzzey glances over to the aforementioned individual before turning his attention to his friend.

"Oh her? She's Professor Kato's guest. She's been told to wait here since he has some sort of emergency business to take care of."

Sai comes in from the side room of the lab to hand Kira a disk.

"Hey Kira, Professor Kato handed me this one. He told me to give it to you. I'm assuming this is from Morgenroete but do you know anything about it?" The purple-eyed young man took the disk, inspecting it from every angle.

"I don't think it's nothing special. It's in regards to improving the frame setup module. Just a simple program analysis."

What Kira did not notice is that Tolle is sneaking up behind him, readying himself for a surprise attack. Once he is close enough, he then proceeds to lock him in a choking position with his arm.

"Aside from the techy mumbo jumbo stuff, ask him about the letter!"

"A letter, Kira? What is Tolle talking about?" Sai raises an eyebrow at this. If this is a letter about him now hired to work for Morgenroete, then he will happily take the offer. After all, Morgenrote is every tech head's dream company to work for.

"Ah don't worry about it Sai. Tolle's just trying to be funny!" Kira frantically tries to knock Tolle off him while telling Sai it is nothing.

During the whole interaction, nobody notices the visitor trying to leave the lab through another entrance only for it to be locked. The visitor gritted her teeth in frustration. Deciding that trying to bust it is not worth it, she went back to her spot.

* * *

Back in the _Vesalius_ , Rau le Creuset is looking down at his watch. He smiles knowing that they are right on schedule. He looks over to Ades giving him the signal to let the _Gamow_ and _Vesalius_ launch to Heliopolis.

"Weigh in the anchor! _Vesalius_ launch! Initiate jammers as we approach the Heliopolis spaceport. Tell the _Gamow_ to do the same." orders Ades to the _Vesalius_ crew members.

The two ships retract their anchors before activating their jammers. As the two ships immediately left their hiding positions, the Heliopolis Dock Control room is warning them about the repercussions of violating Heliopolis's neutrality. Unfortunately, this warning fell on deaf ears to the approaching ZAFT cruisers.

While Mu la Flaga and his mobile armor squad are launching out in space to engage the incoming ZAFT vessels, the _Archangel_ is about to leave the colony. What the crew members of the _Archangel_ did not know is that the hangar is covered entirely of explosives with five minutes left on the timer.

* * *

Within the confines of a large abandoned warehouse in Heliopolis, Jack Cooper enters in the hangar bay. He has brown hair with a beard around his face. He is wearing a dark red uniform of some kind with the sleeves rolled back right around the forearms. On top of are armor pieces strapped to his chest, legs, and shoulders. Wrapped around his neck is a dark scarf. Covering his hands are fingerless gloves.

Walking in the warehouse, he spots his trusty friend and ally, BT-7274. He, however, has a different appearance. No longer is BT in his Vanguard Titan frame but in a new one. A ZGMF-515 CGUE to be precise.

" **Greetings Pilot Cooper. How are you on this day?** " The former Vanguard Titan walks over to Jack and greeting him.

"I'm fine BT. A bit tired but fine." The Militia pilot smiles right at his old partner approaching closer to him.

" **I detect some symptoms of sleep deprivation along with small pockets of sustenance in your body. Are you sure it is wise for you to do some simulation runs today?** "

"I'll be fine. Compared to what I had to deal with, this is nothing." The pilot shrugs it off. He suffered way worse cases than lacking a few hours of sleep.

" **If I may inquire, Jack, what has caused you to have sleep deprivation? I do not believe I requested anything about repairs or adjustments to my frame.** "

Jack chuckles at the machine making the former Vanguard Titan look at him at a strange manner. After he calms down, he tells him that it is not the repairs he is talking about but rather something else.

"Oh it's not about getting parts, BT. Rather, it's about the prototypes the Morgenroete Heliopolis branch created for the Earth Forces."

" **Explain.** " demanded BT-7274. Taking a deep breath, Jack takes a flash drive from his uniform before giving it to BT. BT produces a blue beam from his data core, scanning the USB drive before dissipating the beam. Jack places his flash drive back before explaining to his old friend about the Earth Forces prototype mobile suits.

"Basically the Earth Forces asked Morgenroete to build them some prototype mobile suits to use against ZAFT to turn the tide of the war into their favor. They agreed to it so they built five prototype mobile suits such as the GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X105 Strike, and the GAT-X303 Aegis. Each unit has a specific role in combat and equipped with weapons to fill in said role."

 **"The blue print of these machines and the roles they fulfill are similar to the Titans back in the Frontier War.** "

"Exactly. I have a hunch ZAFT already got wind of this and will try to invade Heliopolis to get them and use the machines against the Earth Forces."

" **With the possibilities of these units being manufactured in a neutral territory, ZAFT will indeed invade Heliopolis. This will, however, violate a treaty to never invade neutral territories which will reflect poorly on ZAFT's image.** "

The Militia Pilot snorts at that.

"If they want to get those units, they'll do anything to take it, no matter the consequences. Regardless, if ZAFT does invade the colony, we'll have to stop them from harming the civilians. Anyways, you ready for some VR runs?"

The Titan kneels down, opening up the hatch of the cockpit. Hopping in, the cockpit closes itself as BT-7274 takes out the XO-16 Chaingun from the back. Once the two are set, he commands BT to activate the simulation.

"BT, commence Combat VR."

" **Affirmative. Picking environment from the Frontier War Playlist.** " BT's data core immediately displays a large beam of blue light, showing him the highly industrialized metropolis known as Angel City. Jack cracks his knuckles before placing his hands on the joysticks of the cockpit.

"Alright BT, let's get the music started. Do the usual run."

" **Summoning the first wave of IMC Titans within the vicinity in 3…2...1!** "

Four Titans dropped from the sky before landing down on the ground, shields covering their frames. The group consists of two Tone Titans and two Ronin Titans. Cooper turns his attention to the first Tone Titan wielding a 40mm Tracker Cannon. The Tone Titan fires a couple 40mm explosive shells right at the CGUE prompting Cooper to do a side strafe to the left though this did not deter the enemy Titan.

BT raises his servo up, activating the vortex shield to capture the remaining projectiles before firing it back at the Tone Titan. The IMC Titan flinches a bit as the explosive shells drained a bit of its shield but continues the assault by firing its tracking rockets. BT moves over to a wall to prevent the rockets from hitting his frame. Finishing reloading the XO-16 Chaingun, Jack and BT returned to the fight, finding himself face to face with two Tone Titans and a Ronin. Jack concentrates on the damaged Tone Titan first before moving over to the other two Titans. Dumping a ton of lead into the Titan, the mech's shield and overall health diminished to nothing causing it to explode in a fiery blaze.

The other two Titans were not deterred as they continued their assault on the lone Militia pilot. Jack moves over to the Ronin armed with a Leadwall and its handy broadsword. Despite its weak structure from outside, it is not a Titan to be underestimated. Its high mobility along with the ability to phase dash from one area of the combat field to the next instantly makes this mech a deadly foe.

Not to mention, if the Ronin comes to a Titan in close quarters, the Leadwall can easily shred a mech's armor along with its broadsword which can cleave a thinly armored mech into swiss cheese.

The enemy Ronin used a phase dash making Cooper stand his guard. About four seconds within the phase dash, the Ronin immediately appears to the left side of BT and Cooper with its sword ready to slash them to pieces. Shifting over to the side via the dash thrusters, he dodges the slash from the Ronin before firing a barrage of bullets right at the fast-moving mech, shredding the Titan a new one. It did not take long before the Titan exploded.

"Two down. Two more to go. Let's wrap this up BT."

" **Agreed.** "

He looks over to the next Ronin, aiming its Leadwall right at them. The IMC Titan pulled the trigger on the shotgun, spewing ball bearings from the barrel. BT activates the vortex shield again gathering the shotgun rounds before releasing it to the Ronin. As expected from the first destroyed Ronin, the shields are already down from the rounds being thrown back right at the Titan's frame. This did not deter the duo as Jack directs BT to charge right at the Ronin Titan.

The Ronin fires another salvo of rounds from the Leadwall only for Jack to have BT juke around the rounds. Once the duo is close to the Ronin Titan, Jack has BT throw a punch, decreasing its health a bit before finishing it with the XO-16 Chaingun.

The Ronin Titan has sparks raging around the frame along with smoke billowing from different sections of the frame but the severely damaged mech is not finished. The Ronin, with all the strength it has left, lifts the broadsword up in the air ready to decapitate Jack and BT only for the simulated mech to be rejected of its killing blow.

"Oh ho, not today son. Not today." BT yanks the sword from the simulated mech, ripping the arm unit in the process before stabbing the Titan with its own weapon. BT kicks the deactivated mech down on the ground before looking right back at the last Tone Titan.

Just before they can continue, a tremor halts the simulation run.

"BT, place the simulation run on hold. What the hell's going on?" The former Militia Vanguard Titan pauses the simulation before running a bit of diagnostics in his internal processor. After he is done processing the information, he reports it back to Jack.

" **It appears that we have some unidentified tremors from the ground of the colony and the seismic waves from the tremors do not match those of planetary earthquakes. My analysis indicate these tremors match those of rigged explosives."**

"So ZAFT decides to give Heliopolis a little welcome party to the war eh? Looks like they're here for the machines. BT, disengage the simulation. I think it's time to show these ZAFT pilots how a pilot fights, Militia style."

BT complies to his request as he disengages the simulation. Cooper hopped off the cockpit to get some of his belongings in the warehouse before hopping back in.

"Alright BT. Let's hit this show on the road." BT grabs the XO-16 Chaingun, reloading a fresh new magazine into the weapon.

" **Agreed. Let's do this partner.** "

With that, the duo left the warehouse, taking to the skies using the jetpack thrusters and head straight into the fray of battle.

* * *

The tremor caused a couple objects to collapse on the ground around Professor Kato's lab. Everybody grabbed something to hold themselves steady from the rumbling before it died down. Sai looked over to the others asking if anybody is alright.

"Is everybody alright? Anybody hurt?" Kuzzey got off the table he is leaning on before answering his question.

"No. We're fine." The young blonde man breathes a sigh of relief.

"Did an asteroid hit us?"

"I don't know but let's get to the shelters just in case." said Miriallia making Tolle agree with her.

"Couldn't agree more on that."

With that, they left the lab heading straight to the shelters within the colony.

* * *

Down in the Morgenroete factory district, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius along with the other Earth Forces disguised as Morgenroete employees steadied themselves around the ground as the tremors continue to rock the colony.

"Ma'am, what's going on? Did somebody fire on the colony or what? Is ZAFT attacking Heliopolis?" asked an Earth Forces soldier. She, however, ignores the question ordering them to get the prototypes out of the combat zone.

"Get these machines out of here and into the _Archangel_! The sooner we can get these machines in there the better. Understand?"

Everybody did not question her order, scrambling to evacuate the prototypes into the _Archangel_.

* * *

Yzak grabs his binoculars looking over at the Mongenroete district where the Earth Forces prototype machines are held.

"There they are. Just like what Commander le Creuset told us on the debrief." The blonde-haired elite soldier grins at that.

"If we poke them, they'll come crawling out of their holes?"

"Of course Dearka. Naturals are blockheads after all." Rusty sighs at that.

"Yzak, that attitude of yours is really gonna get you killed someday. Remember, they're the ones who created those machines. Not us. So I wouldn't call them complete blockheads." The silver-haired Coordinator rolls his eyes at him.

"Whatever you say Natural lover."

"Hardly Yzak. At the end of the day, it all comes down to who's left on the battlefield to fight another day. Anyways, we have a mission to do. Matthew, Seitzer and Miguel will be here soon so we have to be prepared when they do arrive."

No more than three seconds later, three GINNs flew over the skies of Heliopolis taking out the vehicles surrounding the trailers that are believed to be storing the prototypes. Activating their jetpacks, the Heliopolis strike team went in during the frantic chaos. Yzak taps on the comms, relaying his orders to the team.

"Focus on the trailers and ignore the others. Destroy the parts we can't carry as well as the factories."

As they continue to move into the air, Rusty only counted three in the vicinity.

"Intel says there are five prototypes but I can only count three in there. They must be in the remaining factories."

"Rusty and I along with our squad will head to the factory district. You go on ahead without us." said Athrun. Yzak just shrugs at him.

"Floor's yours Zala but make sure you disarm the self-destruct locks first."

With that, Athrun, Rusty and half of the strike team split off to the factory district while the rest continue their push to get the prototypes. Yzak then turns over to the rest of the strike team, ordering them to give them some cover.

"Alright team, keep us covered and eliminate anybody trying to stop us while we take on the mobile suits. Time is of the essence here."

Upon landing on the ground, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol took out the first few soldiers hiding behind the crates while the other green coat soldiers filed in the firefight, taking out Earth Forces soldiers with relative ease. The ZAFT forces continue to take out more resistance before the entire sector is clear of enemy soldiers.

* * *

As the attacks continue on around the colony, Kira and the others manage to get out of the Professor Kato's lab before reaching the stairwell and elevator. Sai went up to the elevator, pressing the call button only for it to fail on him. Tolle shakes his head in disappointment at the power outage.

"Looks like the staircase it is."

Miriallia stayed close to him, scared on the ongoing tremors and rumbles around the college building. Sai opens up the door leading to the stairwell to see people walking up in a fast but orderly fashioned pace.

"What's happening in Heliopolis right now sir?" asks Sai.

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Their mobile suits have entered the area tearing this place apart." remarked one of the Heliopolis workers. This shocked the entire group at the sudden news since ZAFT should not be invading a neutral territory.

"ZAFT's attacking us?! Why!? We're a neutral nation! Wouldn't this violate a treaty or something?!" demanded Tolle. The Heliopolis worker just shrugs his shoulders.

"I dunno but you better get outta here and into the shelters. I don't know how long this place is going to stand from the assault."

"Hey man! Quit stalling the line and get moving! We don't want to be here when ZAFT decides to have the building collapse on us!" yelled the second worker making the man continue walking up the stairs leading to the shelters. The blonde woman with them quietly gasps before running off to the opposite direction. Kira runs after the woman trying to get her to come back to the shelters.

"Hey come back! The shelter's this way!"

Unfortunately, the woman did not hear him, or rather refused to listen, as she is going outside to investigate. If her hunch is correct, then ZAFT is in Heliopolis for something big. Kira sighs in exasperation as he chases after the blonde woman.

"Hey Kira! Where are you going?!" Tolle was about to chase him until Kira stops him from going after him.

"Tolle! You and the others go on without me. I have to chase Professor Kato's guest and bring her back to the shelters."

"You sure about that?" Tolle did not like to leave his friend running in a dangerous place, especially in a building that is taking some hits from combat raging outside.

"Yes now go! I'll catch up with you later."

The brown-haired student chased after the visitor and within a second later, the hallway collapses blocking the exit. The visitor went over to the left side of the building before another rumbling rocks the structure, bringing both of them to their knees. When the rumbling ceases, Kira is quite shocked to see that the visitor is actually a girl thanks to her hat no longer on her head.

"Y-you're a girl?"

"Of course I'm one! What the hell do you think I am?!" The blonde woman glares at him for the insulting remark.

"W-well…I…" Kira, taken by her outburst, weakly defends himself from the angry woman in front of him only for another rumble erupting within the building making them come to grips with the situation they are currently facing.

"Look, we have to get moving to the shelters."

"Then go ahead. I have something to investigate by myself." said the blonde visitor making him look at her as if she is crazy.

"That's easy for you to say but where do I go? I can't exactly return there since the hallway just collapsed!"

The blonde woman just glares at him making him sigh. Kira looks around to see an available entrance that will lead them to the shelters.

"Over here. This will lead us to the shelters in the factory district. Come on."

The blonde woman protests trying to yank her wrist from his grip but Kira is not letting her go. The two ran into the dark hallways amidst the chaotic situation in Heliopolis.

* * *

Within the Morgenroete factory district, Athrun, Rusty and a group of green coat soldiers are engaging the Earth forces inside the factory. Thanks to the distractions caused by Matthew, Miguel, and Seitzer's GINNs alongside taking a roundabout in the combat zone, they are able to avoid any resistance.

Taking cover behind a wall, Athrun took a grenade from his vest, took out the pin, and chucked it over at the enemy. The moment the grenade landed on the ground, the explosion took out a group of Earth Forces soldiers in one sweep. The other green coat soldiers took care of the remaining combatants before securing the perimeter of the factory district.

Heading straight to the lock pad, Athrun cracks the code allowing the damaged door to open just enough for soldiers to move in. Rusty ran up to the other side of the door grabbing a grenade from his vest. The two chucked a couple grenades inside the door and within a few seconds, a couple loud explosions erupted inside the entrance.

"Move in!" ordered Athrun. The squad enters inside the entrance with guns blazing, taking out the dazed EA soldiers who are reeling from the grenade explosions.

* * *

Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka entered their machines after their squad secured the area. Unfortunately, a couple green coat soldiers met their ends when reinforcements came in from both Heliopolis security and more Earth Forces soldiers leaving at least three soldiers left in their squad.

As for the GINN pilots, Miguel went over to the factory to check up on Athrun's and Rusty's progress leaving Seitzer and Matthew to take out the remaining targets around the three prototypes.

The silver-haired elite soldier finishes activating his machine, the GAT-X102 Duel. The grey machine immediately picks up the beam rifle and the shield from the trailer compartments as it stands up tall and proud, the sun glistening a shine from the armor.

"Well this is pretty impressive. This unit is outfitted with beam weaponry too. How in the world is it possible for the Earth Forces to develop energy-based weapons? Well whatever the case may be, this machine will do just fine." Yzak looks over at his machine's controls with a rather impressed expression on his face. Despite his hatred for Naturals and his views of them as considered weak, he has to give some respect at their mobile suit development. He activates the radio channel, asking Dearka if he is done with his mobile suit.

"Dearka, are you done yet?"

"Yup. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed. Calibration complete. This'll move." Dearka, who is in the GAT-X103 Buster, just finished activating the machine.

"Nicol?"

"Give me a minute. I'm nearly done with the activation phase process." The green-haired soldier is furiously typing in the GAT-X207 Blitz. Within a minute, the Blitz is standing up from the trailer with the Buster and Duel right behind it. Dearka looks around to see no signs of Rusty and Athrun.

"Where the hell is Rusty and Athrun? They're sure taking their sweet time getting those machines."

"Perhaps they need some backup. We can take these mobile suits and help them out." suggested Nicol only Yzak, tells him otherwise.

"Don't worry about those two. I'm sure they're fine. After all, this is Zala and Rusty we're talking about."

"But…"

"We are to deliver these machines to Commander le Creuset undamaged. Isn't that right, Nicol?"

"Right…" The green-haired boy could only bite his lip as he reluctantly concedes to his comrade's request.

"Not to mention, this crappy OS isn't even battle ready yet. I need to do some adjustments to the program before I can even use it effectively. Even moving around is gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with." complained Dearka.

"Yzak! Are you guys done over there? I don't mind tearing the Earth Forces a new one but the sooner we get out of this colony the better!" Seitzer finished off an Earth Forces tank before firing another few rounds from his machine gun right at an artillery truck.

"Yeah, we're done Seitzer."

"Then let's get the hell-"

Just then, they hear a noise in the distance. Looking over, they see a CGUE painted in what appears to be an orange and green color scheme head to their direction using the jet thrusters. The machine immediately lands on the ground making a large thud around the damaged streets making the mobile suit pilots shake around in their cockpits.

The pilots take a closer look right at the strange custom-made CGUE. Upon closer inspection, the pilots see a strange symbol plastered on both shoulder plates displaying a skull with an eyepatch crossing over the left eye while the right eye has an orange slit. Surrounding the skull are two reeds with the words "MILITIA" underneath the skull.

What is even weirder is the fact that this unit is wielding a rather strange machine gun instead of the regular MMI-M7S 76mm heavy machine gun.

The ZAFT pilots raised an eyebrow at this CGUE, not recognizing the unit on the shoulder plates

"Uh…did we actually have this guy on board with us for the mission? I don't seem to remember that unit in the ZAFT military." The pilot of the strange CGUE hears Dearka's remark and comments back to the young elite pilot in a snarky manner.

"I don't work for ZAFT moron, I'm just my own person. Now then, let's talk about manners here, you ZAFT upstarts. Didn't your parents tell you to never make a racket around your neighbors when you were younger? Also, aren't you ashamed in attacking a neutral nation? This will definitely make ZAFT look bad in the spotlight."

"And who the hell are you to call us upstarts? Also for your information, this nation's neutrality is already gone the moment the Earth Forces are making this machine in their soil." The camera pans to Seitzer in his cockpit who narrows his eyes at the pilot for calling them upstarts.

The pilot makes "tsk" noises at the GINN pilot making Seitzer grit his teeth in irritation. He already hates this pilot more and more.

"True, I don't approve of the machines being built here on neutral ground but what I don't approve is the fact that you're placing these civies in danger and for that, I'm not going to let you get away without a spankin'!."

"Get outta here! I'll handle this guy." ordered Seitzer. Matthew wants to object at this.

"The hell are you talking about?! We're not leaving you here to face this unknown pilot!" The GINN pilot, however, stands firm in his position, not budging one bit from his stance.

"Matthew, don't fight with me and just do it! Those machines are top priority and must be taken to Commander le Creuset alive and unharmed! Now get outta here while I take this guy on." Matthew is about to object until Yzak gets in the comms.

"He's right Matthew. As much as I don't want to leave him here, the mission comes first."

Gritting his teeth, Matthew reluctantly escorts the pilots back to the _Gamow_ but not before he tells Seitzer to come back from the fight alive.

"Seitzer, you better come back alive!"

"Oh don't worry. I'll be fine. Just make sure you get them back to the _Gamow_ before it's too late." The GINN pilot grins at him, reassuring him that he will be back in one piece. When they are out of sight, Seitzer turns his focus back to the pilot in front of him.

"Alright. Let's see what you got."

"Don't come crying to me when I kick your ass six ways till Sunday."

With that, the two mobile suits engaged each other in a duel to see who will come out on top.

* * *

Amidst the confusion and hell that is raging around the Morgenroete factory district, Kira and the blonde-haired visitor have made it safely outside the collapsed building. Looking down below, Kira and the visitor can only watch the firefight between Heliopolis security forces, armed Morgenroete workers, and ZAFT soldiers.

The blonde visitor looks down on the two machines still stored in the trailers. The sight made her weak at knees at the sheer sight of the war machines being produced at a neutral colony.

"Father, I knew it! You betrayed us all!" The blonde visitor had tears in her eyes, anguished at the betrayal her father committed.

Kira was confused at what she meant but the commotion caused an armed female Morgenroete employee to turn around, aiming her rifle at them. Without a second thought, Kira grabbed the visitor by the wrist, running at the available shelters around the colony.

"Come on! We can't stay here for long! It's too dangerous!"

As the two continue to run to the shelters, the woman blinked for a minute, stunned to see two teenagers running in the middle of a combat zone.

"Teenagers? What are they doing here in the middle of a warzone?" A shot ricochets from the metallic cover making her turn her attention on the fight ahead.

Kira and the visitor made their way to the shelters. Two of the shelters have red bars on top indicating they have reached full capacity. The third one, however, has a green bar indicating there is still some space left. The brunette student presses the call button, prompting a man to answer him.

"Is there someone out there?"

"Yes. A friend and I need to get in." replied Kira.

"There's two of you?!"

"Yes."

"Argh, we're full over here. There are thirty-seven shelters in the left block of the factory district. Can't you and your friend make it over there?" Kira looks over to the damaged factory district before answering back at the other person on the line.

"I have a friend that's a girl. Take her instead and don't worry about me. I'll find a way over there."

"Alright pal, we'll make room for one more. Sorry that we can't accommodate the two of you." A yellow light appears on the panel prompting the shelter doors to open. Kira grabs the visitor by the wrist, pushing her inside the elevator.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

Kira did not answer her as he presses the button on the panel, closing the door. The elevator shaft brings down the girl, leaving him to run all the way to the other shelters. As he is running on the catwalk, he spots a ZAFT green coat rifleman taking aim right at the armed woman. The ZAFT soldier pulled the trigger on his weapon only for it to jam. Not wanting to take any chances, Kira warns the woman from below.

"Look out! There's a ZAFT soldier taking aim at you!"

Whirling around, the woman fired a couple rounds onto the green coat soldier, killing him instantly. The woman glances up again to see the same teenager from before who was seen escorting a young blonde woman on the catwalk.

"It's him again? But why?"

Another ZAFT soldier on the ground fires his rifle at her making the woman jump to another position on the trailer. Ditching her rifle since she spent her last magazine, she pulls out her machine pistol, firing a couple rounds into the soldier dropping him instantly. Looking back at her savior, she tells him to come down with him.

"Come down here!"

"Sorry but I'm trying to make it to the shelters in the left block. Please ignore me!" said Kira. Unfortunately, all hopes of him making it to the shelter is shattered as an explosion. Leaving him no choice in another route, he took a leap from the catwalk, landing on the mobile suit before taking a roll.

"This way! I know another route to the shelters."

Meanwhile, Rusty and Athrun are taking care of the last remaining resistance on the ground. As the blue-haired elite pilot is reloading his rifle with a fresh new magazine, Rusty got shot through the head killing him instantly.

"Rusty!" Shocked and angered by this, Athrun steels himself to avenge his comrade. Running from his cover, he fires his rifle right at the soldier that killed him causing the man to drop on the ground dead. Murrue saw the lone redcoat ZAFT soldier and is about to take a shot at him. Athrun, however, is quick on the draw, firing a stray bullet at her, piercing her shoulder.

Kira, shocked by this, ran to her aid just as Athrun ditches his rifle and is about to finish her with his knife. As if fate decides to play a mean joke, the two childhood friends stared at each other in stunned silence.

"K-Kira?"

"Athrun?"

The reunion, however, fell short as Murrue weakly picks up her machine pistol, firing a few rounds only for them to barely touch the ZAFT soldier. Athrun backs away from the two before hopping in on his machine, the Aegis. The woman knocks Kira into the machine before the entire warehouse is engulfed in a raging explosion. Within a matter of seconds, the Strike and the Aegis stood from their trailers as the blazing inferno dance around the warehouse.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that is about it. Anyways, I just wanted to see if anybody would be interested in me doing a Gundam SEED and Titanfall 2 Crossover.**

 **There are a couple questions I do want to ask you viewers and readers and I'll just list them off here.**

 **Are the characters on point and not OOC?**

 **Is the first chapter a bit messy or otherwise okay to read?**

 **Do you want BT to have the signature Titan weapons from Titanfall 2 or do you want me to stick with the CGUE weapons in Gundam SEED?**

 **Do you want BT in another body such as the CGUE or in a different mobile suit unit? Remember, BT's body is basically mangled from the Fold Weapon at the end when he sacrificed himself at Typhon so making him retain his frame is quite impossible.**

 **Do you want Jack Cooper to be paired with anybody within this fanfic like Murrue, Natarle etc. or just leave him as single?**

 **Also, is BT in character and on character?**

 **There are many more questions I would like to give but you'll be pointing them out in the review section of this website. Give me your thoughts and opinions about it and some areas where I can improve on this test chapter in case I do end up posting this online.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your cooperation and I'll see you on the feedback section. Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the massive delay viewers. Did not mean to make you wait for that long since things were a bit busy but here it is as I promised. Now this will go into the test chapter section because I am still hesitant on a couple of things which you will view in the last section of the chapter. So please do read it and leave your comments in the review section.**

 **As for Seitzer in this story, he is just a made-up character so you do not need to look it up in Google in case you do end up doing searching for him. He is not part of the original Heliopolis strike team, if you can call it. He is just there as an extra to display Jack and BT fighting against ZAFT for the first time.**

 **So without further ado, let's get this party started!**

 **Legend:**

 **Hello – BT-7274 Speaking.**

 _Hello_ **– Thoughts, or flashback.**

Hello **– Radio communications, news media outlet.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Jack Cooper and BT-7274 and Titanfall 2 belongs to Respawn Entertainment while Gundam SEED mobile suits and characters belong to Sunrise and directed by Mitsudo Fukuda. I own my OC characters.**

* * *

As the civilians continue to evacuate to the shelters, a loud explosion has shaken the entire colony as if a dormant underground volcano decided to greet the people with a violent eruption.

Coming forth from the smoke and flames in the destroyed factory district are two grey machines which surprisingly are undamaged from the explosion. The first machine landed with grace right behind the GINN while the second machine stumbled around the ground in a heaping mess.

"Yo Athrun! Took your sweet time getting your machine. By the way, where's Rusty?" remarked Miguel. The blue-haired elite soldier, however, gave him the bad news to his comrade.

"Rusty got killed in the firefight."

"Ha, ha, that's hilarious Athrun. Real hilarious. Rusty can't be killed by some Earth Forces soldiers." The ace pilot, however, is not laughing.

"I'm not kidding Miguel. I was there when I witnessed his death. An Earth Forces officer boarded the last machine in the destroyed factory."

Miguel looks over to the other gray prototype machine struggling to get back on its two feet. He places the GINN's machine gun behind its back before taking out its broadsword.

"Then I'll take that machine. You go on ahead while I take this Natural out. This won't be a difficult fight."

"Don't get too cocky, Miguel. These mobile suits aren't your average, run-of-the-mill machines. These are the Alliance's prototypes armed with impressive armaments." warned Athrun.

"I get it but you need to get going now! You still have a mission to uphold while I have a wannabe pilot to eliminate."

As much as Athrun wanted to tell Miguel not to kill Kira is inside the Strike, he cannot let his personal feelings cloud his judgement. The Aegis lifts off to the nearest exit as the blue-haired elite soldier is readjusting and rewriting the terrible OS installed in the machine. When Athrun is no longer in sight, Miguel turns his attention to the Strike as it struggles to get back on its own two feet.

"Heh this won't take long. Let's see if you're even capable of beating a hotshot like me."

With that, the GINN charges again right at the Strike with its broadsword ready to land a blow.

* * *

On the other side of Heliopolis two ZAFT units are clashing at each other. Jack and Seitzer struck their swords against each other creating sparks from the friction between their metallic blades. Seitzer backs away from the pilot, pulling out his GINN's machine gun from the hip unit before firing at the custom CGUE. Then something strange and rather surprising happened. The CGUE unit outstretched its servo, activating some sort of magnetic shield absorbing all the bullets into the blue glowing particle. The shield turned colors from blue to red before releasing them.

The ZAFT pilot dodged the incoming bullets, though a few grazed the armor of his trusty unit. The pilot can only look at him speechless, not believing what he just witnessed.

"W-what the hell? Since when can our CGUEs do such a thing?!" The enemy pilot, however, reprimands him for not focusing on their fight.

"Hey this ain't the time to be gawking like a fish. Keep your head in the fight kid!"

As if to enact on his statement, Jack ran to the machine, striking it with a punch sending the mobile suit stumbling a couple feet. Shaking his stupor away, he refocuses his attention on the fight as the strange custom-made unit fires the machine gun right at him. Seitzer steps on the ignition pedal allowing his GINN to dodge the bullets coming his way while firing at him from the air. The unit caught the hail of bullets again in the strange shield ability before releasing it to the pilot.

"Dammit. This guy is tossing me around like a rookie in mobile suit training. Gotta turn this fight around or else I won't make it. I need to make another pass."

Seitzer's GINN lands on the ground again before leaping in the air to make another run. Cooper fired a couple lead shots at him only for the ZAFT pilot to maneuver around the incoming bullets as he fired his own machine gun at him.

Taking out the broadsword again, he lands his GINN on the ground before running at him, ready to engage him in close quarter combat. When he is close enough within striking distance, the young man has his machine lunge the broadsword right at the cockpit only for the custom CGUE to stand there, not dodging the blow or even blocking it. This puzzled Seitzer but he nonetheless shrugged his shoulders at the pilot's action.

" _If he wants to die, who am I to deny him? Maybe I'll even get a promotion if I took down a custom CGUE._ "

When the sword made contact with the armor with the blade only making sparks from the friction. Jack grinned at the stunned reaction of the pilot as it backed away from the custom unit both in shock and fear.

"H-how the hell is that even possible?! I though CGUE mobile suits aren't equipped with advanced armor?! My sword should've sliced your unit's arm off!" The former Militia Pilot chuckled at the pilot.

"What can I say? This custom unit is outfitted with a nice armor system. Now it's my turn to make a move!"

The custom CGUE reared its arm unit before thrusting it at the GINN, with the fist making contact with its gas-mask helm. The unit stumbled right into the structure, demolishing it to rubble. Seitzer groans at the punch since the force of the attack tossed him around his seat, making him dizzy in the process. Inside the cockpit, Jack looked over to the demolished building that the enemy GINN crashed into.

"Hey BT. There aren't any civilians in there, right?" asked Jack. The former Vanguard Titan took a scan before reporting back to his pilot about his findings.

" **Negative Pilot. My scans indicate no life signs detected in the structure.** "

"Well that's a relief. I'm gonna have some nightmares if I end up killing a civie." The man breathes a sigh of relief. Despite being a tough, battle-hardened soldier, Jack makes sure he does not inflict a single civilian casualty in the midst of battle no matter what and he will stick to the rules of engagement until his last days.

Looking over, he sees Seitzer's machine standing back up, albeit weakly. Jack made a whistle of surprise, and admiration at his opponent's stubbornness.

"Well will you look at that. Kid still got some juice left in him, I'll give him that much." The former Vanguard Titan, however, does not share the same humorous sentiment as his pilot.

" **Pilot, this is not the time to admiring the enemy's resilience. We must stay focus and be prepared for any attacks he might inflict on both of us.** "

As the mass-produced machine stood up from the rubble, the ZAFT pilot glared at him from his cockpit in a heated manner.

"Damn you! That's the last time I'm going to let you toss me around! You're going down if it's the last thing I do!" Jack snorts at him, rolling his eyes at his ever-so determined opponent.

"Get a reality check kid. You can barely get up from the ground, let alone land a hit on me. What makes you think you can beat me in a one on one fight? Here are two choices: leave or die. If I were you, I'd pick the first choice."

The ZAFT pilot, on the other hand, refuses to submit defeat to this hotshot who calls them startups.

"As if I'm going to lose to some upstart! You're dead!" The Militia pilot sighs at his stubborn opponent. He ever wonders if it is even worth asking his enemies to surrender knowing that they would not.

"Why am I not surprised? Have it your way kid. Let's wrap this up BT."

As Jack raises the CGUE's machine gun, Seitzer immediately fired two shots at the weapon with the bullets punching two holes rendering it useless. Seeing that his opponent's weapon is no longer usable, he charges with the broadsword right at him only for BT to strafe to the side. Quickly grabbing the sword from the hip, plunge the broadsword through the center of the mobile suit, piercing straight through the cockpit and through Seitzer himself, killing him instantly. The machine went limp as BT retracts the blade from the cockpit before leaping away from the downed machine.

A few seconds later, the machine exploded in a fiery blaze, engulfing some of the buildings around the doomed GINN in ashes.

"Heh, I still got it."

" **Indeed Pilot. Our combat rating efficiency increased to 99%.** " remarked BT.

"Aw, hoping for 100% but what does it matter? You sustained any damages during the fight, BT?"

" **Analyzing frame…negative, I did not sustain any major damages other than minor gashes and scrapes around my armor plating. The only casualty within the fight is the machine gun I was wielding rendering it inoperable. I am still capable of fighting Pilot.** "

Jack shrugs it off since the machine gun is only good for shooting targets not equipped with advanced armor.

"I'm not so worried about it. The machine gun is only good for hitting enemy armor, ships, and mobile suits not equipped with Phase Shift Armor. Good thing we still have the Arc Round version of the weapon which makes it easier for us to fight against those stolen prototypes. Let's head back at our warehouse to pick up some of our remaining gear."

Directing his machine to the warehouse, Jack steps on the ignition pedal, taking BT up into the air.

" **Affirmative Pilot but what about the simulation pods? It would be valuable for us to use them on an Earth Forces ship.** "

"I wouldn't be so worried about it. Pretty sure there is a section in an EA ship containing sim pods. Be more of a hassle to bring them in the ship and install them again. Besides, we're in war, time is not within our luxury list."

BT just complies to his pilot as the duo headed straight to the warehouse. Since the warehouse is not located around the factory district, it did not sustain any major damage during the surprise attack. Entering in, BT went over to the armaments lying on the ground.

He picked up a modified MMI-M7S rifle configured to fire Arc Rounds used in the XO-16A2 Chaingun, and a modified MM1-M100 190mm Anti-Aircraft Shotgun used by the AMF-101 DINN firing armor piercing shells found in the 40mm Tracker Cannon. Again, more on the story of how Jack found and modified these weapons to fit his Titan-turned-Mobile Suit at a later time.

Strapping the anti-aircraft shotgun behind the hip unit and the beam rifle on the outer right thruster, BT and Jack left the warehouse until they heard another explosion within the horizon.

"BT, bring me a visual from that explosion."

The Vanguard Titan now turned ZAFT unit complies to his orders as he quickly scans the area where the explosion detonated using his data core. A few seconds later, he brings up a visual of the Strike sprawled on the ground with burn marks all over its armor.

"Huh will you look at that. Looks like ZAFT missed one."

" **My scans indicate two occupants within the cockpit of the GAT-X105 Strike. One is a Morgenroete employee while the other is a civilian.** "

Now this threw Jack in a loop. A civilian has already beaten a military pilot on his first battle?!

"Well that makes it all the more interesting. Anyways, let's head over to the Strike and see if they need any help."

The former Vanguard Titan, however, does not seem to be enthused about such a decision.

" **Are you sure such a course of action is a wise decision Cooper? They will consider us a threat if they see another ZAFT unit approaching the Strike in its shut-down phase. They might consider us part of the ZAFT forces upholding the mission to steal Earth Alliance property.** " Jack dismisses his worries, reassuring him that he will convince them.

"Don't worry about it, BT. Leave the talking to me."

Folding the wings of the Guul, BT hugs the sub-lifter as he leaps into the "sky" of the damaged colony.

* * *

Outside in space, the situation is looking grim. The _Marseille III_ that entered through the spaceport is now destroyed as it rammed into the metallic beams of the spaceport thanks to Olor's GINN incapacitating the engines. The ship crushed itself like a pancake, killing all the crewmen and the captain in one go.

Even worse, Mu is the only pilot left fighting as the rest of his entire squad and the Heliopolis security team were taken out by the invading GINNs that launched from the _Gamow_ and _Vesalius_. Still, he is able to take out two of the three GINNs with his Moebius Zero leaving him with Olor's machine.

Speaking of which, the ace mobile armor pilot dodged the bullets spewing from the machine gun with grace while firing some shots at the enemy unit with the linear cannon. Olor dodged the energy beams before making another roundabout pass on the mobile armor. Once in position, he begins to let out another torrent of machine gun fire prompting Mu to dodge the shots in an erratic zig-zag pattern while trying to maintain a lock on the GINN.

"Just die already goddamit! You're way over your head if you think you can take me out with that scrap piece of metal!" Olor continues to pursue the orange mobile armor, firing at the unit to sink it down. The two units continue to exchange fire with neither of their shots making contact with the enemy's unit.

"Argh! Can't we do anything with this difference in firepower?!" complained Mu.

The ace pilot pressed a button on the control stick allowing him to release all four of its gun barrel pods, revealing a pair of linear cannons. The linear cannons begin to fire at Olor which he promptly dodges for a few seconds before a shot from Mu's main linear cannon hits the machine gun. Olor has his GINN take out its sword only to immediately lose its arm in a split second.

"Tch, can't believe I lost to a damn mobile armor pilot! Time to cut my losses and head back to the ship." The ZAFT pilot retreats back to the _Vesalius_. As Olor makes his way to the ship, a _Vesalius_ 's crew member reports this to Captain Ades and Commander le Creuset.

"Captain Ades! Olor's suit been damaged. He's making an emergency return, heading straight to flight deck six!"

"How could he lose in a simple battle against a mobile armor pilot?" Ades frowned at the news. It should not be a hard fight for a GINN to best a Moebius Zero in combat yet this one made Olor retreat.

The ZAFT commander, however, knows this specific mobile armor pilot is not your average on the mill Earth Forces pilot.

"It seems we have an annoying fly buzzing around the battlefield."

Before Ades could ask him to clarify what he meant, another report came up concerning Miguel, Seitzer, and Athrun.

"Laser beacon from Miguel Aiman received! He is requesting an emergency pick up since his GINN is destroyed against the Strike! We even lost Seitzer by an unknown enemy signature. Though, the good news is that Lieutenant Zala is heading straight to the Vesalius with the GAT-X303 Aegis in tow."

Reports about an unknown enemy eliminating Seitzer caught the two officers by surprise, most especially Rau himself. Despite being relieved that Athrun accomplished his mission, he is unaware nor pleased to hear reports of an unknown enemy unit taking out one of his soldiers. Lifting himself off his chair, he made his way to the elevator shaft.

"Get my mobile suit ready Ades and send a dropship to pick up Miguel. It seems there's a bit of a mistake in the information. I'll be investigating this further before this mission collapses in failure." The elevator doors shut, taking Rau down to the hangar where his silver CGUE is stored.

The masked commander got in his CGUE unit, activating the controls in the cockpit. The unit made its way to the catapult, with the launching cable attached to its back. Once everything is set, the CGUE launched from the catapult to the void of space, making a straight beeline to the colony.

Mu, on the other hand, looks at the retreating GINN along with flares being fired from the two ZAFT vessels. Despite the retreat being made, a beeping noise is blaring throughout the cockpit. Taking a closer look, he spots a silver CGUE heading straight to Heliopolis. By looking at the unit, his sixth sense, or "gut feeling" as he calls it, picks up a rather familiar presence. The same exact presence he felt over the course of the war heading straight to Heliopolis.

"That unit…shit! Don't tell me, _he_ 's here!"

Immediately he steps on the ignition pedal of his mobile armor heading straight to the CGUE unit of his worst enemy. As he went straight to the mobile suit, his radio channel picks up Rau's taunting greeting.

"What a surprise to see you again, Mu! Though given the circumstances, this is some unlucky karma don't you think?" Mu grits his teeth as he fires the linear cannon from his Moebius Zero only for Rau's CGUE to dodge the shot.

"You bastard! I should've known you're the one responsible for this attack, Rau!" This made the masked man chuckle in a sinister manner making the Hawk of Endymion grit his teeth in irritation.

"Is that so? But let's get our facts straight here Mu, Heliopolis discarded its neutrality the moment those fancy toys are being made to aid the Earth Forces."

Rau's CGUE fired a couple shots prompting Mu discard the gun barrel pods of the Moebius Zero so that he can take down his arch nemesis. The auto cannons of the gun barrel pods fired continuously at the CGUE only for Rau to dodge them, taking cover behind a steel beam.

"Don't think for a minute I'll be distracted by your words you snake! I'm settling the score right here, right now! Only one of us gets to walk away and I know it's not you, Rau le Creuset!"

"Then I'm happy to oblige in helping you meet your demise, Mu la Flaga!"

The CGUE immediately left its hiding spot, firing a few shots at the orange mobile armor. Mu's Moebius Zero dodged the shots before disengaging the gun barrel pods. Rau went inside one of the entrances leading straight into Heliopolis while firing distracting but accurate shots at Mu.

"Not on my watch bastard!" With that, Mu hotly pursued his enemy in the entrance, ready to get rid of his mortal nemesis once and for all.

* * *

Murrue stirred around the bench of the park to see a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes around her late teens looking down at her with a relieved expression on her face.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. Kira, she's waking up!"

The brown-haired student piloting the Strike approached her as Miriallia went over to get a water bottle for her. Kneeling beside her, Murrue tries to get herself back up only for her to wince in pain thanks to the gunshot wound on her shoulder. Kira carefully laid her down on the bench to prevent the wound from getting worse.

"Easy there. We don't want you to aggravate the wound further. Anyways, I wanted to apologize to you for my rash behavior. I got a bit carried away in there during the battle since a lot of things are going through my mind."

"I-It's fine really. You were scared since it was your first battle against a more experienced pilot."

Miriallia arrived with the water bottle, offering it up to her. Kira helped the brown-haired woman sit up as she accepts it.

"Thank you."

As she is getting her bearings together, she looks up to see Tolle inside the Strike's cockpit while Kuzzey is on the right side of the Strike's hip unit and Sai on the ground right in front of the deactivated machine.

"This is so friggin' awesome to be in a cockpit of a Gundam! Man I can't wait to tell my friends that I got to be in one!" said Tolle. Sai, on the other hand, is not sharing the same excitement as his friend.

"Come on stop playing with it, Tolle. It's not a toy, it's military equipment."

"No way man! I'm having way too much fun with this! Though why did the machine turn gray instead of the red, blue and white color?"

"Probably because it ran out of battery or something?" suggested Kuzzey who is examining the fearsome humanoid machine for the first time. The brunette woman grabs her pistol, aiming at the metallic frame before pulling the trigger causing the teens to flinch from the loud crack.

"Off the machines, now!" ordered Murrue. Tolle and Kuzzey comply to her orders as they regrouped with the others. Kira, regaining his bearings from the loud bangs, was mad that the woman he saved is now aiming her weapon at his friends.

"What are you doing aiming your gun at them?! They're the ones who pulled you out from the cockpit when you were unconscious!"

She then aims her pistol at the brown-haired student causing him to glare at her heatedly.

"I'm grateful that you and your friends rescued me but this thing is top military secret. It's not something civilians should or are allowed to pilot."

"Yeah well Kira is the one piloting it and saved us from getting killed by that ZAFT unit. I don't see why you should be pointing a gun at us for that. At least a thank you would be much appreciated." Tolle rolls his eyes at her. She then turns her attention to the others with her gun still leveled at them. She motions them to regroup with Kira and Miriallia which they comply since it would be suicidal for them to argue with an angry and armed officer.

"Now tell me your names one at a time."

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haww."

"Kira Yamato."

Just before Murrue could introduce herself, the sound of thrusters roared over the skies causing them to look up. What they saw stunned them. Heading straight to their position is a custom CGUE unit holding a guul subflight lifter with both machine slowed down as it neared the deactivated Strike before landing on the ground with a small thud.

Placing the guul lifter next to the Strike, the machine's blue monoeye takes a minute to look at them, examining their features with the utmost detail. As you would expect, the machine's action unnerved them, making everybody tense under the monoeye optic. Murrue, however, stands her ground as she aims her pistol at the ZAFT unit.

After a tense minute has passed, the unit opens up its cockpit. Everybody braced themselves since they may be dealing with an armed ZAFT soldier hellbent on taking them out and steal the Strike. When the cockpit doors are fully parted, the pilot hops out, using small bursts of his jetpack to slow his descent. Once the figure is finally on the ground, everybody took a closer look at the strange pilot before them.

Instead of seeing a ZAFT soldier wearing the normal ZAFT pilot suit, this individual is wearing a red leather uniform of some kind with body armor on top of it. The sleeves rolled back to his forearms revealing black and red exotic patterned tattoos. The individual has a scarf around the neck with hexagonal patterns on it. Strapped to his back is a rifle of advanced design with a scope attached on the rails of the weapon. Covering his head is a strange helmet with a blue x-shaped visor that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

The pilot looks at the group before looking at the woman holding a gun in her left hand.

"Pulling a gun on civies now are we? Isn't it against the rules of combat to pull an armed weapon against a civilian who isn't part of a war?" said the stranger through the helmet radio. The brunette woman glares at him since she is not in the mood for jokes and games. She aimed her sidearm at the stranger who got out of the CGUE.

"State your name and your affiliation." The man takes his helmet off revealing his face to everybody.

"At least say please when asking me. Name's Jack Cooper, pilot of this funky CGUE unit. Yours?"

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, I am part of the Earth Forces. Are you working for ZAFT by any chance?"

"Me? Nah, I don't work for those people. Besides, I did kill one of their pilots in the fight so I highly doubt they'll welcome me with open arms." The woman breathed a sigh of relief. At least they do not have to worry about fighting him or his unit since it would worsen the current situation they are in.

"That's a relief. Now as I mentioned before this-" The former Militia pilot, however, interrupted the woman breaking down the so-called secretive "G-Weapon Project" in simple terms to the kids.

"The G-Project is meant to even out the battlefield against ZAFT's mobile suits since they're kicking the Earth Force's sorry ass in the war. This unit over here along with four others are part of this secret, well formerly secret, project. The GAT-X015 Strike, a multipurpose mobile suit capable of fulfilling different roles in combat via Striker Packs. Those combat roles range from general purpose to CQC to long range support. Just like the other units in the G-Project, this one is equipped with Phase Shift Armor which protects the mobile suit from physical damage making it harder for units using bullets or missiles to take it down in one shot."

The group just looked at him with their jaws wide open. More so Murrue than the others. Jack just chuckles at their priceless reaction.

"You know if you don't close your jaws, a fly can easily get in there, right? Besides, what's with the look? I did my homework so you can praise me or something."

Shaking off her stunned stupor, Murrue demanded how this stranger got a hold of such sensitive data.

"How were you able to obtain such sensitive data? The security in those terminals would've made it impossible for you to hack it." The Militia pilot rolls his eyes at her. Truth be told, the Earth Forces security system is, for a lack of a better term, a joke. And that is putting it nicely.

"You call that joke of a system security? No offense to you lieutenant, but those firewalls are shit. It's so bad and easy to bypass, it's no wonder ZAFT managed to worm their way and look at the details of the project before taking the colony by storm. Hell, even the IMC gave the brightest Militia tech heads a challenge in cracking the first security lock."

Despite his blunt words, everybody is quite curious when he mentions IMC and Militia. They never heard about either group making them wonder if Jack is either from a different world or just plain crazy. Many opted to go for the latter.

"Oh and before you accuse me of selling this information to ZAFT which caused the whole colony to be attacked, I didn't do it. ZAFT purely acted on their own. I kept the information myself since I don't want anybody deemed untrustworthy to have this type of information. On my honor, I'm telling the truth."

The brunette lieutenant looked at him for a minute, finding out if there are any lies hidden behind his words or body language only to see none. Deciding to trust his words, she turns her attention to the rest.

"Well either way, I cannot any of you to leave since you're now exposed to a military secret. Most especially you Jack since you knew it from the beginning. Until I can reach the proper levels of authority, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us."

This caused everybody, minus Jack who saw this coming from a mile away, to react in a negative manner.

"The hell do you mean we have to stick with you!? You can't do that to us! You're not our boss lady!" shouted an angry Tolle. Sai nods in agreement with his words.

"With due respect, I have to agree with Tolle, Lieutenant Ramius. We're Orb citizens and are not involved in the military in any way possible."

Cooper looks over to Murrue who is about to silence them with her pistol aimed straight in the air. Before she can squeeze the trigger, he goes over to her, placing his hand on her arm making her and the others look at him in confusion. Shaking his head to not do it, he turns his attention to them.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down for a minute and settle this in a nice manner. I know you kids are upset about her orders. Hell, I would be too if I were in your shoes I would be too but you have to understand something here. Lieutenant Ramius is taking precautionary measures since you saw a war machine that is not supposed to be seen by the ordinary civie. The moment you set your eyes on this beautiful prototype, you're a liability. A security risk. Are we clear on that part?"

As much as they did not want to agree, he did deliver a valid point. No matter what reason they throw out, they witnessed a military weapon which is not supposed to be exposed to anybody other than the top brass and to other personnel involved with the project. The lieutenant clears her throat, gaining everybody's attention to her.

"Thank you for explaining it to them, Jack but there's still some pressing matters to deal with. I need a couple volunteers to bring in trailer five containing one of the Striker Packs. It's located within one of the warehouses near where the mobile suits have been manufactured. Once you find the trailer, bring it here so we can get the Strike ready for combat."

"Anybody got a license?" asked Jack. Sai raised his hands up.

"Excellent. Kuzzey, Tolle, you two go over and accompany him. If it'll make you feel any safer, I'll have BT follow you from behind."

Everybody did not know who in the world this "BT" person is. Seeing their bewilderment plastered on their faces, the man whistles at the custom CGUE prompting the machine to turn around to face him.

The action alone led many to drop their jaws to the ground. How could such a mobile suit still function, let alone move, if the pilot is not inside the cockpit? Not even ZAFT created such an advanced mobile suit to do such a feat yet the large mech known as BT does the impossible. Cooper snickers quietly at their shocked reaction, trying his best not to let his laughter get out of control.

" _Oh this is gold! I'd be racking up a couple credits by now if I start up this gig._ "

"Is it me or did that machine just move by itself?" asked Kuzzey as he was the first one to break off his stunned stupor. Sai shook his head at him as he too witnessed something rather extraordinary.

"No you're not seeing things Kuzzey. It definitely moved by itself b-but how could that be possible if you're here on the ground!? A machine shouldn't be able to function without its pilot."

Calming himself down, Cooper introduces BT to them.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, meet my friend and trusty ally, BT." The aforementioned mech approaches them before taking a knee to get a closer look at the college students.

" **Greetings young juveniles and Lieutenant Ramius. My designation is Bravo Tango Seven-Two-Seven-Four but you may call me BT. I am the AI that assists Pilot Jack Cooper in battle and as he mentions before, I am his friend and companion.** "

Everybody, minus Cooper, could dumbly nod their heads to the talking machine before looking at him for an explanation.

"BT and I share a neural link together, meaning both of our minds are connected. Makes mechanized combat easier since you don't need to memorize a ton of controls. As he mentions before, BT-7274 is a smart AI so when I'm not in the cockpit, he takes control but the roles are reversed when I hop in the cockpit. Say BT."

The CGUE unit knelt down a bit to meet Jack to eye level.

" **Yes Pilot Cooper?** "

"I want you to accompany Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle to trailer five which contains the Striker Pack for this mobile suit. Keep them safe at all costs and if there are any threats, eliminate them."

" **Protocol 2, uphold the mission. Assist Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, and Kuzzey Buskirk to the Morgenroete factory district and retrieve trailer five which contains a Striker Pack. Eliminate any potential threats that will harm them. Got it.** "

"Here, you'll need this if you want to start it. We don't have much time so please hurry." Murrue tossed Sai the keys who caught it with his right hand.

With that the three young men found a parked military truck off to the side. Hopping in, the trio drove off while BT followed them from behind with the MMI-M7S rifle in hand. Once out of sight, she turns to Kira.

"Kira. I want you to hop in the Strike's cockpit and contact any surviving Earth Forces personnel." commanded Murrue. The young man did as he was told while Jack sat next to her. While the brown-haired student is contacting any surviving Earth Forces personnel, she decided to start a conversation with Jack.

"Hey Jack, I just wanted to apologize earlier for my rash behavior. It was out of line for me to do that." The man waves it off, not blaming her for her actions.

"It's fine. As I told the kids before, you're doing a precautionary measure. If I were in your shoes, I'd be alarmed if a stranger got wind of the G-Project firsthand before ZAFT did so I don't blame you. Besides, it's in the past and I'm not going to get worked up over it."

"Thank you."

Another moment of silence filled the air before Murrue decides to converse with the strange pilot.

"If you don't mind me saying this, I'm sort of curious from where you are, Jack. Judging by your uniform, you seem to come from a different military force. One that I've never seen or heard before."

Jack took a pause before giving his reply to her.

"Well I'm not from around here that much is true but I'm not going to say a ton other than it's a long story and one that I'm not going to repeat over and over again. When we round up the survivors then I'll talk."

The conversation ended. The two did not say anything else until Kira hopped down from the Strike's cockpit with a disappointed frown on his face.

"I didn't receive any responses from any Earth Forces units. All I got was static. I'm not sure if we're still being jammed or if there's anybody left from the attack. Sorry about it."

"It's alright, Kira. We'll try again later." The woman reassured him with a sad smile. Kira took a seat next to the pilot as they are waiting for the trailer to come into view. Deciding to break the silence, he wanted to ask Jack about something in regards to his AI companion, BT-7274.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind answering this, did you actually create BT by yourself or did a group of computer programmers build him?"

Even Murrue is quite curious about it when it centers around Jack's AI companion. Never has she seen such an advance and rather complex intelligence program move a mobile suit on its own without its pilot. Much less, talk to people on its own.

"The latter. Only certified military programmers are allowed to build AI's like BT. While I have a good understanding of computer programming, I don't know half of the coding that went into BT's creation and frankly I probably don't want to know lest I want my brain to explode. Why?"

"Oh…hehe, I was just curious since I'm a computer programming student in Heliopolis Technical Institute of Engineering. That's all." The young man chuckled as he scratches his neck in embarrassment. A minute later, they saw a trailer heading their way with BT walking behind them. Sai hopped off the truck along with Kuzzey and Tolle.

"Sorry about that ma'am. We had to take a couple detours around the factory district since most of the roads were destroyed from the attack. Regardless, we have the Striker Pack here. What do you want us to do with them?"

"Just leave the trailer there. Kira, I want you back in the Strike moving it here with the machine's back turned to the side of the trailer. Sooner we get it equipped for combat the better."

Kira turned on the controls of the machine, maneuvering the Strike behind the trailer before taking a knee. The vehicle immediately opened up the trunk revealing the Launcher Strike.

"Which one is the Striker Pack, Lieutenant Ramius?" asked Kira.

"The whole pack goes with the Strike as one unit. Make sure everything in the unit is attached to it with nothing left behind."

Just as the Launcher Strike is about to attached, an explosion destroyed one support shafts. Emerging from the ball of fire is a silver CGUE unit with a Moebius Zero trailing behind it. The orange mobile armor, unfortunately, lost all of its gun barrel pods leaving it with its main linear cannon.

The ZAFT unit's monoeye darts over right at the Strike before taking out its broadsword attached to the side thruster. Just as the CGUE could make a beeline on the Strike, the Moebius Zero lifted its linear cannon to block it only for the pilot in the machine to slice it in half, destroying the mobile armor's last and only offensive weapon. The silver unit kicked the mobile armor away with its foot unit before focusing its attention on the Strike.

Seeing the threat, BT immediately fired a few shots to distract the enemy unit making it fly back a bit. The pilot of the unit tries to make another dash but BT again thwarted the pilot's run by firing a few volleys of lead from the Vulcan shield.

Amidst the distraction, Jack strapped on his helmet, running to BT who is keeping the machine busy firing emerald beams at the unit. When he is close to the former Vanguard Titan, BT picks him up, placing him in the cockpit. Getting on the mobile suit's radio channel, he tells Murrue and the others to resume attaching the Launcher Striker.

"Murrue, I'll handle this guy while you guys finish attaching the unit to the Strike. Understand?" The woman nods at the pilot from the ground.

"That's fine Jack! Do what you must while we get the Strike ready."

"Come on BT, let's give these guys a show."

" **Affirmative Pilot Cooper. Let's do this.** "

Jack ignites the thrusters of his CGUE making him go airborne. Seeing the CGUE making another pass as it ignores him, he fired a few beams at the silver unit only for it to dodge them while maintaining his path on the Strike.

" _Damn it I need to drive the pilot away from the Strike before it's too late._ _I need to get in closer._ " thought Jack.

Activating a powerful burst from the thrusters, Jack and BT got close to the silver unit before delivering a sucker punch to enemy CGUE. The loud metallic bang echoed across the colony as the ZAFT machine went flying away from the Strike. Cooper did not stop as he pursued the enemy unit, firing multiple beams at the enemy unit. To his surprise, the CGUE regained its course, flying back to the Strike.

"This guy is ignoring me and persistent in sinking the Strike!"

" **Now is not the time to be complaining, Pilot. We have to uphold the mission in distracting the enemy unit before any harm falls on either the Strike and the people below us.** "

The duo immediately chased after the ZAFT CGUE, catching up to the unit with the powerful thrusters Jack installed on BT. The machine's crimson monoeye turned to the side to see his opponent still persistently chasing after him. Using the MMI-M7S machine gun, the unit fired some rounds only for Jack to dodge them while firing his modified rifle on the fly.

As expected, the enemy dodged the electrified bullets destroying some of the buildings and streets in the already damaged colony. Taking a daring and bold course of action, Jack immediately swoops down below, he ignites another small powerful burst flying ahead of the CGUE before flying up in front of the CGUE. Just as it was about to move to the side to destroy Strike, Jack has BT grab the unit by the arm unit before throwing the machine away. The CGUE went crashing to a nearby building, crushing it to rubble. The machine got back up, albeit weakly from the tremendous throw.

Deciding to give the enemy pilot a little bit of a greeting, Jack turns on the radio channel to contact him or her.

"I know you're listening pilot so pay attention because I'm not gonna repeat it twice. I'm your opponent here, not the Strike or its pilot. Continue to ignore me, I'll keep chasing and pestering you until you give me your full undivided attention. Understand?"

Not waiting for a reply, Jack flew right at the CGUE in burning speeds, taking out the broadsword to impale the cockpit only for the machine to immediately bring it out and block the incoming attack.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, to say that Rau is annoyed would be an understatement of the era. The man is downright livid at the horrible rate things are going within his personal mission in taking down the Strike.

He rendered his rival, Mu la Flaga, helpless after destroying the linear cannon attached to his Moebius Zero but now he is facing another opponent. An equally stubborn, skilled, and determined opponent at that. The one he assumes is responsible for taking out Seitzer in Heliopolis during the extraction phase of the mission.

Rau can tell if the pilot he is fighting is either a rookie or an experienced one by observing the movement of the unit. Judging by his movements, the enemy definitely fits in the latter category.

Sure, you can say that the masked commander is an ace pilot in the ZAFT Forces but even he cannot do such feats such that his opponent is demonstrating. Sure a mobile suit pilot can have his or her unit punch another unit but throwing? That in itself is a difficult move to execute. It is almost as if the mobile suit is the extension of the pilot's body. This makes his priority of eliminating the final prototype mobile suit all the more difficult.

Which brings to another point in adding more fuel to the commander's annoyance. The Strike is now in the hands of the Earth Forces. After reading up on the fighting capabilities of the machine, he initially hoped it would be in ZAFT's possession but with the machine now with the Earth Forces, it gives him all the more reason to destroy it.

If he is not going to get the Strike, then neither will the Earth Forces. The masked commander is now determined to do everything he can to brush his opponent away before things can get out of hand.

"Very well. If you're so adamant in making me your opponent, then I'll gladly enjoy eliminating you!"

* * *

Jack is pushed away by the Rau's CGUE before his enemy takes out the machine gun, firing right at the unit. Much to the ZAFT commander's surprise, Jack has BT activate the Vortex Shield, capturing all the bullets before sending it back to the pilot. Never had Rau seen such an ability done by a ZAFT unit.

Rau: " _Impressive. The enemy pilot I'm facing has made my curiosity peak all the more. The machine gun he is equipped for his CGUE is firing electrified bullets which is interesting in and of itself. Also, the magnetic shield is another interesting feature in the mech. It makes me wonder how such a unit is capable of utilizing, let alone perform, this type of magnetic shield. Not even the brightest minds of ZAFT ever delved into developing such a feature in our mobile suits._ "

The ZAFT commander's musings have been cut off as the alarms within the cockpit warned him to dodge the incoming salvo. Just like the GINN from before, Rau's CGUE managed to dodge the projectile salvo, though barely since the volley went straight at him in a blaze of speed.

Taking advantage of the Rau's stunned stupor, Jack charges at him like a raging bull ready to skewer a matador. Nearing the machine, Jack has BT raise its arm, ready to execute a hit only for masked pilot to quickly block the strike with the Vulcan shield. Cooper tries to push back at him only for his opponent to have his CGUE unit push him out. Rau then used the Vulcan shield's triple barreled machine gun, spewing out 28mm rounds at him. Jack did not even bother to block the shot since the armor of BT's new body is a combo of both the Titan armor and the Phase Shift Armor making those bullets ricochet off in different directions.

Seemingly impressed with the pilot's performance, Rau opens up his mobile suit's open radio channel to contact his enemy.

"Impressive if I have to say so myself mystery pilot. Most impressive indeed, especially with that magnetic shield you just unleashed. Tell me, how are you able to perform such an amazing feat?" Jack knew the game the other pilot is trying to play so he is going to give him a vague yet truthful answer.

"Ever heard the old saying, magician never reveals his secrets? Since you're complimenting me nicely, I'll give you an answer: hard work and tons of experimentation."

The former Militia Pilot fired a couple shots from the beam rifle making Rau's CGUE dodge them in a zig-zag pattern resulting in more districts inflicted with heavy damage.

" **Caution Pilot! Your shots may end up hitting the civilian shelters around Heliopolis! Such an action will provide unnecessary civilian casualties within this fight.** " warned BT.

"I know buddy. Let's take things up a notch shall we? If shooting him won't work, then let's see if he can outrun lock-on missiles…"

Activating the Multi-Target Missile System, which located on BT's CGUE chassis, Cooper painted a couple lock-on targets before unleashing a salvo of rockets. The masked commander's cockpit blared alarms, warning him about the incoming barrage heading his way. Using both his unit's machine gun and Vulcan shield, he carefully and calmly fired right at the barrage taking down the incoming salvo which is an amazing feat in and of itself since those missiles are fast moving lock-on ones.

The destroyed missiles created a fairly large smokescreen. Utilizing this to his advantage, Jack swoops down low to get behind him. Rau's CGUE went through the smoke only to find his opponent missing.

" _So he used this as a diversionary tactic. Clever move on his part. Now where would he be hiding…_ "

The CGUE's lone red optic scanned the area before hearing an alarm go off in his cockpit. Looking at the one of the viewing screens in the cockpit, he sees the custom CGUE charging at him with a broadsword in hand.

Quickly turning his machine around, he fired his Vulcan shield at him only for Cooper to activate the Vortex Shield ability absorbing all the bullets in the blue magnetic shield. Just like before, the shield's color went from blue to red indicating that he is about to throw the projectiles back to the unit. Learning from his mistake, Rau's CGUE darted to the side, letting the barrage fly off in the distance before holstering the machine gun and meet the unit for some close quarter action.

Seeing the unit about to do a punch, Jack duked to the right before bringing his broadsword down only for the pilot to counter it with the Vulcan shield. The machine quickly lifted its free arm, rearing it in order to perform another punch. The duo dodged the incoming strike before grabbing the aforementioned arm unit. With all its strength, Cooper has BT throw the unit before charging at the falling unit, ready to execute the final move.

Just as he is about to deal the final blow, Rau reacted at the last second by raising its Vulcan shield to block the strike. The broadsword sliced the triple-barreled machine gun reducing the opponent's armament down to defensive usage.

The two continued to trade blows for the next few minutes, leading the fight to a stalemate as neither pilot yielded to the other.

"BT, what's the situation with the Strike?" asked Jack. Looking over to the side, BT's blue data core honed in on the Strike with the unit's Launcher Strike about to be attached to it.

" **Pilot, the Strike already has the Launcher Strike attached to the unit. They are still making some final adjustments before to the Striker Pack before the unit is ready for combat.** "

"Good. At least they have the Striker Pack installed."

" **Should I go report Lieutenant Ramius about accelerating the process with the Striker Pack adjustments?** " Jack shook head at the suggestion.

"Negative. One misstep and the weapons won't work. Worst-case scenario, which I highly doubt will happen, the weapons will blow up on the kid's face. We'll keep this guy busy before he tries to destroy the Strike."

The former Militia pilot blocked the incoming shots from the CGUE's machine gun using the Vortex Shield before unleashing the salvo at the ZAFT unit. Dodging the salvo, the two continue to exchange blows in this deadly duel, ready to see which one will yield to the other.

* * *

Down in the underground sectors of Heliopolis, Ensign Natarle Bardgiruel and Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann arrived at the _Archangel_ 's bridge, getting ready to activate the ship's online systems.

"Status report?" asked Natarle.

"The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship during the explosion. Most of them are just factory workers."

"What about the ZAFT vessels outside Heliopolis?"

"Don't know ma'am. We were just confirming other matters during the surprise bombing." shrugged Arnold.

Approaching the ship's main control pannel, the ensign pressed a few buttons before the screen opened up. The screen showed the _Archangel_ 's damage status which revealed to be minimal thanks to the advanced armor plating it is equipped with.

"The bombs ZAFT planted around the hangar didn't do much other than make a dent. It'll take a lot more than a few bombs to sink it thanks to the advanced armor system." Arnold, however, revealed to the raven-haired ensign about that the exit is closed off.

"Though the harbor exit is completely shut thanks to the rubble blocking it. We're completely trapped."

Before she could say anything, the doors leading the bridge opened revealing Jackie Tonomura, Dalida Lolaha Chandra II, and Romero Pal.

"I got them ma'am!" said Jackie.

"Good. Take a spot and follow whatever the computer tells you in the rebooting process. Once everything is back online, we are launching to aid any surviving Earth Forces personnel in Heliopolis or fight incoming ZAFT units." Arnold turned around, looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"With due respect ma'am, that second option is insane. We're in no way, shape or form combat ready! Not with the number of people on board!" The woman ignored his outburst as she is busy rebooting the small computers on the captain's chair located around the armrests.

"If you have time to argue, spend it on finding a way to do it. Morgenroete can still be attack you know. What you are suggesting is to ignore the fight that is currently going on outside and you know I cannot allow such a thing to happen."

"I know ma'am but still…"

"That's why we have to fire the main cannons once the ship is activated. You can do it can't you, Chief Petty Officer Neumann?"

Not wanting to spend any more time arguing with his superior officer, he took his seat, activating the controls around the control panel. The sounds of furious typing and beeping filled the air as the crewmen are rushing to get the ship ready to leave the collapsed hangar.

"Begin takeoff sequence! Due to urgency, we'll emit C-30 and L-21 from the process. Main power is online!" Neumann continued to finish up on his end before reporting back to Natarle.

"Ma'am, output increase stable. 450 seconds to require rating."

"Too long. Status on the conduits around Heliopolis?" said Natarle.

"Unharmed and stable!" reported Jackie.

"Excellent. Draw power from them and relay it to the accumulator!"

The crew continued to activate all the important systems within the _Archangel_. It took them at least ten to fifteen minutes, maybe even twenty to get the power back to the white warship.

"All systems green and ready to go ma'am but the exit is still shut off due to the rubble." reported Chandra as he is finishing activating the CIC system.

"If we don't have an exit, we make one. All hands, seal all airtight bulkheads. Be prepared for impacts and sudden damage to the ship! _Archangel_ , proceed to take off slowly!"

The _Archangel_ activated its thrusters, using minimal power to make sure the debris did not damage the ship extensively. Nearing the gate, the _Archangel_ 's two "legs", if you can call it, opened up revealing two massive cannons. These massive cannons begin to jut out from their confines, gathering red energy at the barrels.

"Fire assault cannons as we reach maximum battle speeds!" ordered Natarle. The _Archangel_ 's cannons fired right at the gate, destroying it in a massive explosion.

* * *

Outside Heliopolis, everybody heard the massive rumble of an explosion erupting from below the colony. They all stopped what they were doing, even Cooper and Rau stopped their fight to witness the massive fireball with two large red beams of energy soaring through the explosion.

Once the beams dissipated, they witnessed a massive white warship majestically soaring through the cloud of smoke and blazing fire like an angel emerging from the flames of Hell in triumph.

"Whoa…that's a beauty right there."

" **My** **aesthetic assessment agrees with you Pilot Cooper. This is an Earth Forces prototype warship, the** _ **Archangel**_ **.** "

"The _Archangel_ huh? Definitely fits the name but how come we haven't heard this warship? I thought the G-Project units are the only ones manufactured here."

" **The information, like the G-Project must have been secured through the same network. Pilot Cooper, you were only interested in the prototype units while you did not show any interests in warships. Hence why you did not hear the development of the** _ **Archangel**_ **.** "

The man chuckled sheepishly at BT's point before focusing on the current situation at hand.

"Erm, point taken. Anyways, let's make sure the CGUE pilot doesn't get any funny ideas about sinking the ship."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Phew another chapter done. Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen. I've been a bit busy with school and other stuff so I haven't been able to work on my story but nevertheless, I'm finally done with this chapter. I had a few writer's block cases here and there in the story but now that I went back and added a few stuff in the chapter, I think it should be good.**

 **On that note, let's talk a couple things about this chapter that you may have noticed as you were reading along.**

 **For the modified MM1-M100 190mm Anti-Aircraft Shotgun, it will function the same way as the 40mm Cannon. Although the lock-on feature may be useless since BT has the Multi-Target Missile System in there. Basically the Vanguard pilot will have to paint a couple lock on targets as much as he or she can before releasing a salvo to the enemy. Let me know in the review section if you want me to omit the modified anti-aircraft shotgun or not.**

 **The MMI-M7S machine gun will be outfitted with Arc Rounds and the Accelerator. If you don't know what Arc Rounds are, they are basically electric powered bullets that can drain a Titan's shield and inflict some serious damage. For the Accelerator upgrade, well, I guess I do not have to say anything about it since the name speaks for itself.**

 **Though I do wonder if Arc Rounds can drain the power of Phase Shift armor in a similar manner such as beam weapons. Also, would you like me to have the MMI-M7S machine gun fire Arc Rounds or standard 20mm XO-16A2 Chaingun rounds? Leave your comments in the review section.**

 **The Acolyte Pod will remain on BT since it is the signature weapon of Vanguard Titans. It would look strange for an MS to have those missile arms sticking out of its back when activating it so I decided to mold the pods in the same shape as the AMF-101 DINN. The aerial unit has them on each side of the chassis so I figured, why not do the same for the CGUE?**

 **For Titan cores, I'm debating whether or not it should remain in there or not. Do you think I should use one or two cores or should I leave it completely out of this story? Let me know what you guys think about it and if you do, tell me what core would you like BT to have.**

 **During the chapter when Jack and BT are fighting Rau le Creuset, the two remained airborne the entire time. You have to remember, the skies in Heliopolis are fake since it is a space colony so it would make sense for mobile suits not built for atmospheric flight to stay airborne for longer periods of time.** **Though the guul will remain since the CGUE is not meant for atmospheric flight. Even if it is custom, it would still need a guul to keep it airborne so sorry to disappoint you guys.**

 **Also I do have to ask if BT-7274 would be considered a smart AI in a sense. Dumb question I know but I want to have some clarification and understanding before I end up using a term that I was not supposed to use at all.**

 **Anyways, that is all I have to say and please do give some constructive criticism in the review section to see where I need to improve. No flames please because those will not help me figure out what I'm doing wrong.**


End file.
